An electrical connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,862, and such a connector is sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. as the Miniature Circular DIN Connector. The connector has an outer metal shield about an insulative insert containing a plurality of contacts that extend in respective passageways from a board-mounting face to an opposed mating face both of which are exposed by the outer shield. An inner shield is disposed in an annular recess of the insert. The outer shield is circular and includes a transverse flange extending outwardly to seat against the periphery of the cutout of a panel through which the connector extends for mating with a complementary connector; a portion of the flange is enlarged to provide an aperture therethrough for receipt of a grounding bolt of the panel.
It is desired to provide for accurate placement by robotic equipment onto a circuit board during circuit board assembly.